


road trip

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (jisung helps him with it), M/M, minho gets a boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wherein stray kids go on a road trip and there aren’t enough seats so jisung has to sit on minho’s lap





	road trip

“Uh guys, I think we have a problem.” Chan grinned sheepishly as the nine boys headed out to the carpark. “I may or may not have accidentally rented a van that can’t fit all nine of us... again.”

There was a collective groan from the group. “Not again?” They were currently on holiday in Australia, and Chan had volunteered to drive them around and be their tour guide.

Woojin sighed, patting Chan’s shoulder comfortingly. “It’s fine, I think we can all squeeze a little.”

Jisung had stayed behind to help load the picnic chairs into the boot of the van as the other members boarded the van, so he was the last to board.

The van was packed full, with three members squeezing in the two seaters. “No worries, guys, I’ll just sit on the floor. Maybe I’ll go to the boot, there seems to be enough space there.” He chuckled upon seeing the members’ apologetic looks.

“Jisung, why don’t you share a seat with Minho? I think there’s enough space if we manage to squeeze a little more.” Felix exclaimed, pointing to the single seater that Minho was in at the back of the van.

Jisung gulped. _Share a seat with Minho? On a 45 minute car ride? _Jisung had always had a crush on the older boy, perhaps it was the way he always smiled softly at Jisung, or the way his eyes seemed to light up whenever he was talking about his cats, that always made his heart flutter.

“Maybe it’s a better idea for me to just go to the back-“ Jisung began, stuttering.

“You can just sit on my lap.” Minho interjected, patting his thighs lightly, gazing at Jisung with a small smile.

Jisung hesitated. _Him? Sit on Minho’s lap? This was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it._ The mere thought of such a situation already sent a flush threatening to spread across his cheeks.

“Jisung ah, just sit down so Chan hyung can start driving!” Changbin called from the back.

Reluctantly, Jisung settled himself uncomfortably on Minho’s lap. “Tell me if your legs get too numb from my weight, I can just sit on the floor.” Jisung muttered to Minho.

He hummed in reply. “I doubt that’ll happen.” They settled into an awkward silence, as the other members chatted and laughed over Seungmin’s jokes.

For a peaceful five minutes, nothing happened, until the van suddenly jerked forward, nearly causing Jisung to fly forward.

Instinctively, Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung’s waist to keep him in place. A deep blush settled on Jisung’s cheeks. He was glad that they were seated at the back of the van, or the other members would surely tease him about this for the rest of the week.

He tried to ignore the delicious shivers that were sent down his body when Minho began to absentmindedly finger the material of his sweatshirt, pulling Jisung’s body flush against his chest in a more comfortable position.

“You don’t have to be so stiff, Jisung ah, I won’t bite.” Minho chuckled at the way Jisung froze against his chest. “Get some sleep, it’s going to be a long ride.”

Jisung was sure that he wouldn’t be able to get any sleep, not with Minho’s soft, warm breaths hitting his neck every now and then, not with the way Minho rested his chin lightly in the crook of Jisung’s neck. His body was too hot, and the malfunctioning air conditioner wasn’t helping a single bit.

He tried not to fidget and disturb Minho, but 15 minutes into this position and Jisung was already feeling restless. His body was heating up, and the constant shivers down his back wasn’t really helping.

The road grew bumpier, causing him to inevitably slide forward Minho’s lap. Cursing under his breath, Jisung adjusted his position lightly, shifting in Minho’s lap, trying to find a comfortable position.

He didn’t notice Minho’s hands leaving his waist to grip the armrests tightly, or the way Minho was trying to hold back his pants, biting his lips so hard that he was drawing blood.

“Jisung ah, you need to stop moving.” Minho hissed through his clenched teeth.

“Sorry, hyung. The roads are just too bumpy.” Jisung sighs as he unconsciously shifts uncomfortably again in his seat, sliding backwards.

Minho lets out a small groan at Jisung’s action, his forehead beaded with sweat. It was in that moment where Jisung noticed Minho’s light pants. “Are you alright, hyung? I can get off if your legs are getting numb.”

Jisung began to move to get off, but Minho panicked and quickly grabbed Jisung’s hips to keep him in place. If Jisung got off, his very-obvious hard-on would be on full display for all the other members to see, which would be extremely embarrassing.

Jisung stiffened as his ass hit Minho’s rock-solid length. A small noise of surprise escaped his lips. 

“I’m sorry, please just stop moving. I’ll deal with it myself once we get off.” Minho whispered in his ear.

Jisung swallowed guiltily. Minho’s eyes shut in pain as his dick strained painfully against the rough material of his jeans.

Jisung glanced around the van to find the other members sleeping silently, with only Woojin and Chan awake at the front of the van. Biting down on his bottom lip, Jisung quietly got up and turned around such that he was now straddling Minho’s lap.

“W-What are you doing? I told you to stop moving.” Minho’s eyes widened in surprise, hissing as Jisung’s fingers came into contact with his dick through his jeans. “Y-Yah, Han Jisung.” 

“I’m helping you to solve your problem, seeing that I was the cause of it.” Jisung refused to meet his eyes, his cheeks flaming as he quietly unzipped Minho’s jeans.

“The other members can see.” Minho whispered harshly. “We’re going to get into trouble.”

Jisung ignored him. He raised an eyebrow when he realised that Minho wasn’t wearing any underwear under the rough material of his jeans. “That must have hurt.” Minho’s cheeks flushed a deep red.

“Jisung-“ Minho began.

“Can I?” Jisung gazed at the older boy squirming beneath his touch. “Let me help you with this, please?”

Minho swallowed evidently, hesitating for a few moments before giving a small nod.

Jisung gently eased his dick out using his hands, allowing the red, hard length to stand in its full glory. It twitched lightly in response to Jisung’s touch. Shifting his position slightly, Jisung angled their bodies in such a way that in case any member woke up and saw them, it would appear that Jisung was just resting his head on Minho’s chest to sleep.

Minho threw his head back in pleasure as Jisung grabbed his dick and began rubbing its tip, spreading the precum lightly down to the base of his length. Jisung pumped lightly, stroking him in such a way that made Minho bite into Jisung’s shoulder to stifle his mewls of pleasure.

Letting out a low moan, Minho bucked his hips against Jisung’s hands, desperate for more friction.

Increasing in speed, Jisung’s final pump sent Minho over the edge. Minho’s vision blurred with tears from the intensity of his orgasm, his hands gripping Jisung’s shoulders as his whole body shook. 

White, hot liquid squirted all over Jisung’s grey sweatshirt. Using his fingers, Jisung wiped away the remaining cum on Minho’s dick, popping his fingers into his mouth and sucking them clean, before helping Minho to zip up his jeans.

Jisung looked up to see Minho gazing at him heavily through half-lidded eyes, lips parted in surprise at what just happened, a sheen of sweat covering his face, hair ruffled and messy from the aftermath of his orgasm, an unreadable expression on his face. Jisung could tell that he was about to say something, but Chan beat him to it.

“Guys, wake up, we’re here already!” 

One by one, the members awoke, rubbing their eyes sleepily. “Already?”

“Ah, that was a good nap.”

“Jisung ah, what happened to your shirt?” Hyunjin asked in surprise, gesturing to the patches of stains on his sweatshirt.

Minho buried his face in Jisung’s shirt, hiding his flushed cheeks. Jisung’s grin widened. “I spilt some milk on myself, I got kinda hungry halfway through the ride.”

Hyunjin shook his head, laughing.

Jisung hopped off Minho’s lap, humming a small tune as they got out of the van. “Thanks, Channie hyung!”

Chan looked at him, confused. “What for?”

A small smile played on his lips as he shrugged in reply.


End file.
